


Morsure

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Tout petits récits... sur les Maraudeurs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Morsure

_Ce court texte a été inspiré par un dessin de[Michelle Winer](http://michelle-winer.deviantart.com/art/Remus-Lupin-Werewolf-642844575)._

 

— Tu imagines, si tu avais été un vampire ? demanda James en jouant avec un Vif d'Or.

— Adieu le soleil ! répondit Sirius sur un ton exagérément dramatique.

— Je suis sûr que Rogue en est un...

— Fais gaffe, il va sucer le sang de Lily !

— S'il te plaît, ne plaisante pas avec ça. C'est moi, qui lui suce le sang, à Lily.

Sirius se tourna ensuite vers Remus et lui dit :

— T'as pas envie de mordre quelqu'un, toi ?

— On a déjà assez d'un loup-garou dans l'école, merci, répliqua James avec sérieux.

Il finit par éclater de rire et Sirius reprit les plaisanteries sur Rogue. Remus tourna la tête et murmura si bas qu'il était sûr de ne pas être entendu de ses amis.

— Oh que oui... Vous, Monsieur Black...


End file.
